


Paddy's Day Jail Time Blues

by Darthweenie235



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bar Fight, F/F, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Nicole is a redhead. Its paddy's day. Wynonna takes Nicole to celebrate and champ the chump gets in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Louhaught prompt, Enjoy!

Wynonna was sat in Nicole’s office waiting for the officer to finish her paperwork so he could get a ride home instead of walking. The sheriff’s deputy could feel the elder Earp staring a hole into her. She dropped her pen and looked up, startling Wynonna.

“What.” Nicole raised her brow.

“You know how its saint paddy’s day?” Wynonna questioned.

“Wynonna, just because I am ginger does not mean I am Irish.” Nicole answered, silencing Wynonna and her stereotypes.

She picked up her pen and continued her work. After a moment,

“Are you sure?” Wynonna questioned again

“Dammit Wynonna, I’m trying to work, what it is you want?” the redhead sighed sitting back in her chair.

Wynonna put her feet up on the desk and her hands behind her head. “I’m just saying, its saint Patricks day, you have red hair, from what I’ve heard a lot of Irish people do too, so we should go celebrate your national holiday.” Wynonna reasoned.

“For god’s sake Earp I’m not Irish! Being ginger is just another stereotype like the English drink tea! I bet there are a lot of lactose intolerant people who can’t drink tea there!” Nicole snapped back, frustrated by her sister in laws shenanigans.

“Whatever you say Haughtpants, but as far as I’m aware ginger equals Irish now let’s go drink to Irelands patron saint!” the older Earp stood and grabbed her coat walking out the office.

Nicole sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to get any more work done, stood grabbing her bag and coat, thankful she changed out of her uniform earlier into jeans and a shirt and sent a text to Waverly.

_The wife <3 (19:34)_

_Your sister is something else. She thinks I’m Irish because I’m ginger, so she is dragging me to shorties to “Drink to Ireland’s patron saint.” Does she know Ireland is a good 6,000 miles away? We’ll be back later, I love you baby. N x_

Nicole managed to catch Wynonna up and they walked the short distance to purgatories watering hole.

2 pints and a round of shots later, Nicole and Wynonna were feeling positively buzzed. They were laughing and joking about something when champ the chump hardy walked over to the bar where they were seated, positively drunk and rowdy.

He took one look at Wynonna and shoved her out the way. “Move _Earp.”_ He spat her last name as if it was an insult leaving a nasty taste on his already intoxicated breath.

Wynonna turned glared. “I think it’s about time you went home to momma, don’t you hardy?”

Champ stood up straight and set his shoulders “What are you gonna do about it? Get your little sister’s wife to beat me again?” He was mocking her know but the mention of her youngest sibling cut the only cord that was holding her temper at bay.

Champ didn’t even see the right hook coming let alone move in time to block it. The punch sent him stumbling into Nicole who was lent over the bar.

“Don’t touch me.” Nicole sent champ back the other way as she punched him square in the face, causing an almighty crack and the chump to hit the deck with a thud out cold.

By this point the bar man, a newbie, had called nedley who walked through the swing doors to see his deputy and Wynonna looking down at the figure on the floor.

Wynonna looked up. Nicole looked up.

“shit.” Nicole sighed, knowing full well where this was going.

“Oh haught Waverly is gonna kill you.”

“Why me?!” Nicole protested.

“Well you’re married to the girl and this isn’t my first bar brawl my friend. You. Are. Stuffed.”

“Earp. Haught. Wrists out let’s not make this difficult.” Nedley’s voice was stern and authoritive, but also Nicole could hear a tang of disappointment.

Both women held out their wrists and one of the other deputy’s snapped a pair of cuffs on them.

 

It was 3 am and Waverly was woken to the sound of her cell phone on the bedside table. Groggily she flicked the green circle to the right and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello Mrs Earp-Haught, its nedley.”

“What’s Wynonna done this time?”

“Well she got in a bar fight as well as Officer Haught-“

“Nicole too?!” Waverly slapped a hand over her forehead, why did she think it was a good idea to allow them to go drinking together?

“They are in the cell now.” Nedley sighed.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Waverly sighed and hung up. Her wife was in so much trouble. As for Wynonna, Waverly has done that walk of shame too many times to care.

Waverly pulled the covers aside and climbed out of bed into the mid march cold. She trudged through the snow to her truck, cranking the heater all the way up, if she was gonna be doing the walk of shame, she was gonna be warm.

 

Waverly was escorted down the row of all too familiar empty cells to the bottom, and stood arms crossed an unamused look on her face when she reached the end cell. Nicole was led on the camp bed one leg up blowing on her harmonica, while Wynonna sat up against the cot tapping away to the jail time blues on her spoons.

Wynonna looked up. Nicole looked up.

“Shit.” Nicole sighed.

Wynonna looked up at the redhead. “It’s ok Haught I got this. You can bet your lucky charms I’ll get us out safe and alive.”

“I’m not Irish!”

“Thank god you’re here waves do you know how long we’ve been sat here, this floor isn’t the most comfortable.” Waverly glared at Wynonna, her jaw set and her boot tapping the hard concrete beneath her feet.

Wynonna looked at Nicole again as an officer unlocked the cell door. “Yeah no you’re on your own there.” Wynonna stood and walked out, running past Waverly to the door, however not quick enough to evade the slap to the back of the head as she passed.

“Wynonna! Truck! Now!” Waverly shouted after her, her stance still firm and her voice angry.

Nicole gulped. “Wave-“

“No. Don’t wave me. Truck. Now. Go. We will have words when we get home.” Nicole dragged her feet and hung her head low. She might have been 4 inches taller but Waverly was scary when she’s mad. So Nicole played it safe and climbed in the back seat with Wynonna in silence.

Wynonna was sat in the dark and when Nicole buckled in she looked over and dragged her finger over her throat, making a choking noise, sticking her tongue out and flopping her head forward when she reached the other side. Nicole gulped. She’d never been in trouble with Waverly before.

When they were driving, Waverly spoke, “Wynonna you’re in the barn until further notice-“

“Aww what! It’s like minus 10 out-“

“No arguing.” Wynonna shut up. “Nicole you’re on the couch.”

 Wynonna laughed and lent over “Someone’s in the dog house!”

“Wynonna shut it.” Once again Wynonna was silenced by her younger sibling.

The rest of the drive was in an eerie silence. They pulled up to the homestead and Wynonna jumped out and grumbled all the way to the barn, slamming the door behind her.

“Child.”

Nicole followed Waverly inside, removing her shoes and dropping her bag as she grabbed a pillow and stood in the middle of the living room like a lemon, waiting for Waverly to say something. However, she didn’t. She grabbed a glass of water and went upstairs without a word.

Feeling like a kicked puppy, Nicole sighed and tried to get comfy on the couch.

Just as she was nodding off, someone climbed under the duvet with her and snuggled into her side.

“Nicole?”

“Yeah waves?”

“That was stupid.”

“I know and I’m sorry-“Nicole said rolling to face the younger Earp.

“No just listen. It was stupid but I’m not saying you shouldn’t have done it. Did you at least make it a good punch?” Waverly raised a brow in question, this time her expression softer.

“I sure did, broke his nose enall baby!” They were giggling, when Nicole lent down and captured her wife’s lips with her own in a soft sorrowful kiss.

“Wave I love you, I’m sorry.” They were kissing again and Nicole moved herself between Waverly’s thighs and slipped her tongue into Waverly’s mouth.

“I love you too.”

Nicole’s phone buzzed from the coffee table, but she ignored it.

_Wynonna (04:32)_

_I bet your already shagging on my couch. Gross. Happy st paddy’s day you Irish leprechaun!_

_Wynonna (04:33)_

_Wait that doesn’t make sense you’re taller than me._


End file.
